Interdimensional Rift
A Fenda Dimensional , também chamada de Fenda Interdimensional ou simplesmente A Fenda é a ultima dungeon de Final Fantasy V. História Enuo e a Separação Mil anos antes dos eventos de Final Fantasy V, um demônio chamado Enuo assumiu o controle do Vazio, mas foi derrotado pelas Doze armas lendárias. O Vazio em si foi selado dentro da Fenda Dimensional, juntamente com numerosos monstros muito poderosos até mesmo para as doze armas destruírem. Para se certificar que ninguém consiga entrar na Fenda e assumir o controle do Vazio, os Cristais do planeta foram divididos em dois, o que acabou acontecendo com o próprio planeta se dividindo em dois planetas. No processo de decomposição, a cidade que se tornaria conhecida como a Vila Fantasma foi inadvertidamente puxado para dentro da Fenda. Uma vez que os planetas foram separadas, a entrada da Fenda ficou presa no espaço entre os dois mundos, fora do alcance. Exdeath e a Reunião Uma árvore na Grande Floresta de Moore usada para selar espíritos malignos se corrompeu em um grande mal, se transformado em Exdeath. Exdeath buscou o poder do Vazio, mas não conseguiu chegar a Fenda Dimensional, já que o mundo foi dividido. No curso dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy V Exdeath quebra os cristais de ambos os mundos, enfraquecendo seus elementos para que os mundos sejam revertido para sua forma natural. Quando isso acontece, a entrada da Fenda é acessível e Exdeath começa usar o poder do Vazio. Usando a Fenda como uma fortaleza ele libera o Vazio sobre Tycoon, a Livraria dos Antigos, Walse, istory, a Vila do Moogle e Lix, e depois novamente sobre o [Castelo de Bal, a Catapulta e o Esconderijo Pirata, sugando todos para o Vazio, segurando assim o mundo sob o cerco. Bartz e seus amigos recolhem as quatro Tábulas do Castelo Selado, para pegar as Armas Seladas que os doze guerreiros usaram para derrotar Enuo, em seguida, entram na Fenda através do céu, sobre o que costumava ser Tycoon, e lutam com Exdeath. Durante a batalha, o próprio Exdeath é consumido pelo Vazio, e ressurge como Neo Exdeath, um ser de destruição. Depois que Neo Exdeath é derrotado, as terras sugadas para o Vazio são restauradas. Bartz e seus amigos retornam da Fenda Dimensional, mas o que acontece com a Fenda após isso é incerto. História A entrada para a Fenda Dimensional é simples, como sendo a vítima do Warp, que exila qualquer coisa para a Fenda através de uma viagem só de ida. Sair da Fenda tem sido sempre muito mais difícil, o que torna a Fenda uma prisão. Muitos demônios foram confinados lá e servem Exdeath quando ele promete libertá-los. Gilgamesh é um dos mais recentes preso. A Fenda Dimensional é uma mistura bizarra de dimensões, onde as regras de espaço e tempo não necessariamente se aplicam da mesma forma como fazem no mundo normal. Vários dos locais da Fenda são semelhantes (e pode ser) lugares consumidos por meio do uso de Exdeath do Vazio. Esses lugares são interligados através de uma série de passagens que às vezes contradizem um layout físico lógico. Na Fenda aparenta que o tempo não passa (quando Bartz e seus amigos visitam a Vila Fantasma, seus habitantes parecem desconhecer do tempo que passou). Exdeath faz com que a Fenda seja sua base de operações depois que ele combina os dois mundos e ganha o poder do Vazio. De lá, ele envia vários demônios para dificultar a busca do grupo pelas Armas Seladas. Jogos posteriores sugerem que a Fenda é uma dimensão que serve para chegar em outro universo da série Final Fantasy. Gilgamesh, Shinryu e Omega são todas as criaturas que vivem na Fenda, e aparecem em formas semelhantes em vários jogos da série, sugerindo que todos eles são encarnações do mesmo ser que viaja entre os mundos diferentes através da Fenda. O Gogo em Final Fantasy V se bane e é aparentemente "lançado na Fenda", e parece ser o mesmo Gogo de Final Fantasy VI. Gilgamesh consegue encontrar uma saída da Fenda levando para o mundo de Final Fantasy VIII, onde ele pode aparecer na Lunatic Pandora durante a batalha com Seifer Almasy, tendo surgido a partir do "intervalo dimensional". Gilgamesh também aparece em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, onde é explicado que ele tropeçou no Mundo B durante a viagem através do Vazio e os mundos conectados a ele. Locais Deserto O deserto é o primeiro local ao entrar na Fenda. A nave fica ancorada na costa, e o jogador pode voltar lá e deixar a Fenda se assim desejarem. Este local é semelhante ao Deserto das Areias Movediças; há correntes no solo que irá levar o grupo para diferentes áreas no deserto. Se eles entram na corrente errada, eles vão dar um loop. Encontros aleatórios também ocorrerá nas correntes. No final do deserto há uma entrada para as ruínas. *Ammonite *Dhorme Chimera *Landcrawler *Ankheg (Final Fantasy V) Ruínas Entrando por uma porta em uma parede de pedra no deserto. As ruínas lembram o interior da Catapulta e das Ruínas Ronka. O grupo pode subir e descer cadeias móveis de correntes. *Baldanders *Death Dealer *Grenade *Level Checker *Archeotoad Tesouros *Ether *Cottage *Elixir *Dark Matter *Elixir *Blood Sword Vila Fantasma Uma porta nas ruínas leva a porta "selada" dentro de uma casa na vila. Todos os moradores estão congelados no tempo. Por conseguinte, nenhum dos serviços usuais, tais como as Lojas ou a Pousada, estão disponíveis, mas o HP / MP podem ser restaurados na urna. Para tesouros veja o artigo sobre a Vila Fantasma, porque os itens são os mesmos. Floresta Introduzido pela saída normal da Vila Fantasma. A floresta se assemelha a Grande Floresta de Moore; Algumas das árvores foram iluminadas por knotholes. Uma delas tem um Ponto de Salvar dentro dela. A saída para a floresta é outro knothole, protegida pelo demônio Calofisteri. *Farfarello *Moss Fungus *White Flame *Calofisteri (Chefe) Tesouros *Dragon Fang *Ribbon *Lilith Rod *Enhancer Caverna Entrando através de um buraco em baixo de uma árvore na extremidade da floresta. Assemelha-se ao interior das Cataratas de Istory. Omega está andando dentro da caverna. É possível passar ao seu redor; se toca-lo, uma batalha de chefe começará. Um anel de coral podem ser encontrado na caverna, que é útil se o jogador planeja lutar com Shinryu. *Achelon *Great Dragon *Metamorph *Orukat *Lycaon *Omega (Chefe Opcional) Tesouros *Coral Ring *Angel Ring Livraria Uma pequena sala no final da caverna. Assemelha-se a Livraria dos Antigos. Os dois livros nas prateleiras contêm informações sobre monstros e conselhos sobre o Gigaflare, uma batalha que o grupo vai enfrentar mais tarde. O livro sobre a mesa contém Apanda, que compartilha muitas qualidades com Byblos (incluindo o medo de Ifrit). *Apanda (Chefe) Torre A torre não se assemelha a nenhuma área específica. É uma série de caminhos escondidos pelo céu. A única maneira de ver os caminhos para a próxima área de terra firme é com a habilidade de encontrar passagens do ladrão. (Isto não é essencial, mas vai torná-lo mais fácil de navegar.) *Dragon Aevis *Ninja Tesouros *Thor's Hammer *Hermes Sandals Castelo Dimensional A maioria dos demônios da Fenda estão localizados no castelo. O castelo contém vários pisos e uma masmorra. Catastrophe e Azulmagia estão ambos localizados no último. Azulmagia vai perguntar ao grupo se eles tem os cacos de cristal e é possível responder que não, no caso ele vai deixá-los sozinhos, mas ele deve ser combatido para prosseguir. O grupo também irá libertar um prisioneiro humano e receber um beijo. Na sala do trono, ela vai se transformar em Halicarnassus. Derrotar os chefes na versão iOS o jogador a ganha a conquista "Assassins dimensionais". *Death Claw *Fury *Iron Giant *Magic Dragon *Sword Dancer *Yojimbo *Mamon *Mini Magician *Galacjelly *Blue Dragon *Red Dragon *Ninja *Ramuh (Se não foi obtido) *Catastrophe (Chefe) *Azulmagia (Chefe) *Halicarnassus (Chefe) *Twintania (Chefe) *Alte Roite (Chefe) *Jura Aevis (Chefe) Tesouros *Red Slippers *Rainbow Dress *Man-Eater Último Andar O Último Andar não se assemelha a qualquer área do mundo. Parece ser feito de cristal suspensos no espaço. Embora seja chamado o último andar, existem vários níveis. Há muitas raízes e galhos de árvores ao longo das paredes e chão, resultado da influência de Exdeath. O jogador irá enfrentar Gilgamesh, mas ele vai parar de lutar depois de algumas rodadas e permitir o acesso para o próximo andar. A única arca do tesouro neste piso contém Shinryu, por isso é desaconselhável abri-lo, a menos que o jogador esteja pronto para a luta. No andar seguinte, há uma luta opcional com Necrophobe. Um ponto de salvar será deixado quando ele for derrotado. Exdeath localiza-se no terceira e último andar. Derrotando as duas formas deixa o grupo no espaço vazio, onde os cacos de cristal irão combinar com as essências que são titulares e reformar os cristais. Depois de uma conversa final com os Guerreiros do Amanhecer e Rei Tycoon, o Draco vai chegar e levar o grupo de volta ao mundo. Nenhum dos inimigos nesta área dá experiência para derrotá-los, mas dar em torno de 20-30 ABP. *Belphegor *Crystal Dragon *Crystelle *Gorgimera *King Behemoth *Mindflayer *Mover *Necromancer *Gilgamesh (Opcional) *Necrophobe (Chefe) *Barrier (Chefe) *Exdeath (Cgefe) *Neo Exdeath (Chefe Final) *Shinryu (Chefe Opcional) Tesouros *Fuma Shuriken *Fuma Shuriken *Elixir *Ragnarok *Fuma Shuriken Musica Tema "The Prelude of Empty Skies", também conhecidos como "Prelude to the Void" toca como música de fundo para as áreas da Fenda Dimensional, com exceto no último andar que toca "In Search of Light". "In Search of Light" como DLC de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy e como uma das musicas principais de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. Outras Aparições ''Final Fantasy VIII Se o jogador tiver o Odin durante a batalha com Seifer, Gilgamesh vai aparecer de um "portal dimensional" para atacar Seifer. É implicito se Gilgamesh entrou pela mesma Fenda Dimensional de ''Final Fantasy V. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy A área do Castelo Dimensional é a área representativa de ''Final Fantasy V em Dissidia Final Fantasy sob o nome "The Rift" (次元城, Jigen-jo, lit. Castelo de Dimensões). É aqui que o Onion Knight começa a sua história, Squall enfrenta Kuja e Cloud enfrenta Firion. Bartz é transportado para cá quando ele é capturado, e enfrenta Exdeath no final de seu enredo. A Fenda é uma arena aberta e a maior do jogo, com um grande castelo no centro, rodeada por várias torres menores que flutuam no ar. Indicadores ligam as várias torres com a área central. Portais para outras áreas do Vazio Final Fantasy V aparecem no céu como elementos de fundo. A forma Ω faz com que a estrutura do castelo se desloque aleatoriamente ao redor, mudando drasticamente o ambiente: torres irão aparecer no ar de cabeça para baixo, torres vão aparecer umas sobre as outras, e alguns edifícios vão desaparecer completamente. Só a base do castelo central permanecerá inalterado, embora mantenha no centro da base e as pontes em torno dele ainda vai mudar. EX Cores será igualmente teletransporte para novos locais ou até mesmo desaparecerem totalmente quando isso ocorre. O Voidshard é o item battlegen obtido através da fase de destruição nesta área. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy A Fenda Interdimensional retorna como uma arena em ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Quando Gilgamesh faz sua aparição, ele sai de um portal semelhante ao do Banish, aparentemente entrou no mundo do conflito através da Fenda Dimensional. A arena parece ser nada mais do que uma cópia da verdadeira Fenda, pois Gilgamesh desaparece em outro portal para a fenda após enfrentar Bartz. File:DissidiaRift Forest.jpeg|Portal para a Floresta da Fenda Dimensional. File:DissidiaRift Cave.jpeg|Portal para a Caverna da Fenda Dimensional. File:DissidiaRift Desert.jpeg|para o Deserto da Fenda Dimensional. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Interdimensional Rift (Final Fantasy V) dissidia arcade.jpg|Último andar da Fenda Dimensional. Interdimensional Rift (Final Fantasy V) dissidia arcade 2.jpg|Último andar da Fenda Dimensional. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call A Fenda aparece como BMS para o Battle 1. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade File:FFAB Interdimensional Rift FFV.png|Fenda Dimensional. File:FFAB Dimension Castle FFV.png|Castelo Dimensional. File:FFAB Dimension Castle New Years FFV.png|Castelo Dimensional (Ano Novo). Final Fantasy All the Bravest A Fenda Dimensional aparece como o local final de Final Fantasy All the Bravest. Na fenda o jogador luta contra os Quatro Demônios do jogo primeiro Final Fantasy, e Neo-Exdeath como o chefe final. Galeria File:Bartz_Interdimensional_Rift.jpg|Bartz chegando na Fenda. (iOS) File:FFV-IR00.png|Bartz chegando na Fenda (GBA). File:FFV-IR01.png|Deserto (GBA). File:FFV-IR02.png|Ruínas (GBA). File:FFV-IR03.png|Vila Fantasma (GBA). File:FFV-IR04.png|Floresta (GBA). File:FFV-IR05.png|Caverna (GBA). File:FFV-IR06.png|Livraria (GBA). File:FFV-IR07.png|Torre (GBA). File:FFV-IR08.png|Castelo Dimensional (GBA). File:FFV-IR09.png|Último Andar (GBA). File:FFV exdeath tree sprite.png|Exdeath como uma árvore (GBA). File:FFV Desert SNES BG.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Deserto) (SNES). File:FFV Ronka Ruins SNES BG 2.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Ruínas) (SNES). File:FFV Forest SNES BG.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Floresta) (SNES). File:FFV Cave SNES BG.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Caverna) (SNES). File:FFV Library of the Ancients SNES BG.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Apanda) (SNES). File:FFV Barrier Tower SNES BG.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Fora do Castelo Dimensional (SNES). File:FFV Castle SNES BG 2.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Dentro do Castelo Dimensional) (SNES). File:FFV Castle SNES BG.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Topo do Castelo Dimensional ) (SNES). File:FFV Interdimensional Rift Last Floor SNES BG.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Último Andar) (SNES). File:FFV Final Battle 1 SNES BG.PNG|Fundo de batalha (Batalha Final) (SNES). Trivialidades *Em ''Final Fantasy XII, a habilidade de inimigos chamada''Dimensional Rift'' pode ser uma referência a dungeonsdungeon. *Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Gilgamesh menciona ter pego várias novas armas na Fenda. en:Interdimensional Rift it:Crepa interdimensionale Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy V Categoria:Arenas de Dissidia Final Fantasy Categoria:Arenas de Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy